Episode 9107 (22nd February 2017)
Plot Michelle hears from Zeedan that Leanne has had her baby. She can't help feeling envious and struggles to be happy for her friend. Toyah and Peter visit Leanne and her new son, who she's calling Oliver. Leanne lets Toyah hold the baby, signalling her forgiveness over Peter. Proud father Nick wastes no time in booking an appointment to register the baby's name. Just back from her mother's, Beth leaves it to Kirk to tell Craig about Darryl. Craig is gutted. Michelle decides to visit Leanne to show that she's happy for her and drags Steve along. Aidan returns from holidaying in Spain. He's in a bad mood, having read about Richard Drake's order for mastectomy bras in a newspaper article describing Jenny as a partner in Underworld. Liam reports himself to the police for killing Darryl. Leanne looks forward to some peace as she returns home and is livid when Nick's entire family visits. Bethany shows off her new phone. Gail is pleased to learn that Oliver will be a Tilsley. Michelle leaves Steve on his own outside the flats while she goes to buy flowers. Nick spots him from the balcony and confronts him, thinking he's reneging on his deal with Leanne. He's understanding when Steve tells him he's only there for Michelle. Steve lets Michelle go in by herself, feigning discomfort. Aidan okays the mastectomy range as he's been trying to do a deal with Richard Drake for years. Michelle copes well with meeting Oliver and holding him. The police stop by No.5 to follow up Liam's call. The misunderstanding is immediately cleared up. Liam says he wants to go to prison to see his mum. Richard Drake gets cold feet and pulls the order. Jenny refuses to give up. Steve doesn't think much of the name 'Oliver'. Peter and Toyah each realise that the other knows Nick isn't Oliver's father. Leanne tells Nick she doesn't want his name on the birth certificate as it would be a lie. Nick feels betrayed. Liz hates that she can't visit her grandson. Steve coldly tells her that it's not his baby. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Police Officer - Steve Cooper Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Antenatal ward Notes *First appearance of Freddie & Isaac Rhodes as Harry Platt, taking over from Pixie & Presley Sellars who made their final appearances on 2nd January 2017. *This episode was shown at the earlier time of 7.00pm to allow for coverage of The Brit Awards 2017. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne tells Nick that she doesn't want his name on the birth certificate, while Michelle insists that she should visit the new arrival, to Steve's horror. At Underworld, Aidan returns from Spain and is annoyed to find Jenny ensconced in the office. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,634,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns